Adventures
Dungeons and Raids are where the real fun is at, traversing various landscapes, all the while collecting Wolfcoins, XP, and items with your Twitch pals. Each dungeon has a level range, although you only need to meet the minimum level requirement to enter them. Being above the level range still makes you eligible to enter a dungeon and will also increase your chances of success. Entrance Cost: 25 Wolfcoins, +10 for every level above 3. (See the wolfcoins page for a full table) Dungeons Success Chance The odds of success are determined by 2 factors * The dungeon itself. Higher level dungeons have lower base success chance. * Success Rate bonus from items & classes. Each player's success rate bonus will be added to the global party success bonus, which is what will be used to determine whether you succeed or fail an encounter. However, each player's bonus can be amplified or reduced depending on their level and the current dungeon. The formula is as follows: * Player Success Chance = (Bonus from class & items) x (Player Level / Dungeon Max Level) For instance, a level 9 warrior with uncommon rarity items would have base success chance bonus of 25%. If he were to run the Thunder Mountain dungeon which has a max level of 9, the full bonus would apply. If going into the Ogre King's Lair which has a max level of 6, his bonus would become 37.5%. And if going into the Crypt of Iron with a max level of 12, then his bonus would be 18.75%. Note: The (Player Level / Dungeon Max Level) ratio cannot be lower than 0.75 These bonuses are all additive. If going into a dungeon with a base success chance of 60% and a global party modifier of 30%, the final success chance would become 90%. Death If a dungeon ends in failure, players in the party have a chance of suffering a death penalty. This penaly involves a loss of XP, Wolfcoins and potentially items. The amount of XP and Wolfcoins lost will be determined by each player's level. Clerics provide the party with a 10% base bonus chance to prevent death, which can be improved by item bonuses. In the event that a player loses XP shortly after having leveled up, it is possible that he will fall below the XP requirement for his current level. If that happens, his level will be adjusted down to reflect the new XP value. XP & Wolfcoins Rewards The amount of xp & wolfcoins received for completing a dungeon will be different for everyone and based on only 2 factors: your level and global party bonuses. All dungeons are the same as far as experience & wolfcoins are concerned. However, higher level dungeons offer the possibility of finding items which will further improve your bonuses. Loot tables & item drop rates are dungeon specific and remain unknown for now. The items page contains information as to what has been by players so far and is a good indication of what can be expected. Without going into details of the formulas used, here's a table of approximated rewards with no bonuses. * Add to these values the expected party bonus percentage, then a random amount between -5 and +5. * Experience is capped at a minimum value of 5 * The daily dungeon bonus will double both values Item Rewards Obtaining items depends on 2 important factors: whether the completed dungeon drops anything or not and your party's item find bonus. For dungeon drops, there are currently no official loot tables that have been published and as such the only information we have is based on player findings, which can be found on the items page. As for your chance to find an item if the dungeon contains anything you don't have, it is calculated as follows Item Chance = Party Item Find Bonus - (Item Rarity Modifier) For example, let's say we have a party with members A, B and C. A plays a warrior with an item find bonus of 3%, B is a rogue with a 5% bonus and C is a mage with a 20% bonus. The party's base item find bonus would be equal to the sum of these values which is 28%. A random roll (1-100) is made and if you succeed in finding an item, the game will automatically check for a dungeon drop that your character can equip and does not already have. Then, an additional check is performed to include the item's rarity modifier. The original item find bonus is reduced by the item rarity modifier (5 for uncommon, 10 for rare, 15 for epic) and the same random roll is compared against this new value. If it still succeeds, you get the item. In the previous example, this party would have a 23% chance to obtain uncommon items, 18% for rares and 13% for epic items. Since item find bonuses are additive and easily crippled when trying to find higher rarity loot, even as little as an extra 5% can make a very significant difference. As such, mages make invaluable companions when hunting for items. Category:Dungeons